


The little pleasures

by antrazi



Series: Birthday fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: A birthday in the bunker





	The little pleasures

A quick check to see if he was doing everything right. The woman in the youtube video pressed the importance on keeping everything cold and handling everything as little as possible. So that had been why it hadn‘t worked before.

Dean was sure that this time it would work, he had thought of everything. He couldn‘t help but grin when the pastry was finally in the dish, waiting for the filling, he felt his confidence growing. He added the filling, knowing that this was perfect the way it was.

Putting it in the oven was nerve-wrecking. As much as he loved the bunker and his kitchen, the old oven was a bit temperamental and you had to adjust your cooking times and temperatures. Watching it the whole time was just a necessity. He could make sure that the pastry didn’t get to dark or the filling bubbled over.

“Dean?”

“Not now Sammy.” Whatever it was, everything else could wait.

When the timer went off he checked his creation. The smell was heavenly, the pastry a perfect golden color. He made it, after all these years he was finally pie-independent.

The hardest part came after getting it out of the oven: the waiting. At the moment it was nothing else but sour cherry flavored lava, it had to sit, cool and thicken a bit. He kept himself occupied with cleaning the kitchen and watching the video again to check how long he had to wait.

Finally done with everything, his fork in hand and the mostly cooled done pie in front of him, Dean allowed himself a happy smile. “Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
